camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
yup yup pulled an all nighter to fnnish conrad and cecilia....still sleepy...anyhow this is the last cometn cause my laptop is also dying.,..gonna have to call a funeral home (kidding) but hey cant wait to see you on fb *winks* Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 00:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Dear Broken, I put Bre on hold. She needs TONS of fixing, i'm thinking of just deleting the page. But, Please this is not a dulicate page also I fixed the first picture on my slideshow. Ok bye bye, our idiotic society 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) OH OK nvm lol, but bre is on hold, this one isnt, I want to delte the page for bre because shes too messed up. I wanna redo the whole page. Psst.... post on the promey match gurl~ re: just try to post on time, i'd HATE to see you lose by default. tbh i hate seeing matches end that way in general. cream dead, you've done it before :P Quinton Replied on his page. Hi Twinnnnnnnny, if your still on can chu go on gmail? I wanna talk to u! Re: Lol therapy? When Takumi's friends come over and I talk to them I call it therapy sessions. RE: Twinny if ur still online pls go on gmail :1 RE: I'm on too! :D Claim Could you please hold my claim on hold? Claiming:Camp/Kate Hollister Thanks! Okay great thanks! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Also there's something wrong with the font for Claiming:Camp/Symphony Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Thanks for claiming and fixing it ^.^! Also put Kate back to not on hold, sorry for bothering you! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Voting When you find the time, please vote on this :) Thank you. re:adminny stuff Hey there :) #Instead of a minimum of 3 helpful/non personal edits a week it's 15 #Admins need to be way more proactive about projects, leading, enforcing rules, etc Now of course you can always still ask questions, you certainly aren't expected to know everything and never make mistakes. Problem is, the higher you climb the ladder around here, the more mistakes are noticed and can hurt if you do make them, because the more you are looked to as a leader. But I mean even when you claim to be less active >.< you still get like 2 to 5 times more the needed edits of a rollback as it is >.< An as long as marked as officially or semi inactive then you'd have to go a month with no edits and then it would just be an auto demotion which is way better than a vote demotion cuz it won't count against you when you have time again later and wish to re-run RE: Hey, I'm back >.> Slr. Blame Ryu and Ryo and Takumi...well sorta me >.> Cuz I called Takumi...TakuTaku and he got pissed and shiz happened. :1 Then Takumi turned of the internet and I started complaining and whining until he turned it back on. re: xD here comes the admin Sure you have it in spades (slang for tons >.<) I'm assuming AS dept? I'm sure demi will be very happy to have you :) re: OOOOO THAT's why you were asking for my blessing >.< sorry it's still early here and I haven't been up long >.< Want me to nom you then or did you still need time to think? question I'm updating the Adopt a newb page, and I noticed your calculation for prizes was 5/4/4 but by the list of past newbs only 4 are listed to have made it to level 1, which would mean 4 god rp prizes, and then only 3 are listed as having made it to level 5 which would be only 3 extra char spot prizes Cerberus The Cerberus gif on the Hades Cabin page isn't contained on a single line. Like, the ones beside the "Hades' Cabin" header thing. >.< I dunno, it may just be me but it seriously looks unprofessional to me xD addition Same with the Persephone cabin Re: Happy new year!!!! :D As for the Hades Cabin, it must be my internet again >.< Not sute what's wrong with it but this is what the cabin page looks like for me right now: Umm Standard 100% but even if I zoom out though, it still remains the same... Hi HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D RE: THANKS! I'm high, and Takumi is stone. I don't have any new year resolutions .-. RE: I just came on and got the message o.o It's okay! ^^ I swear...my new years resoulution...I just thought of one...make Ryu and Ryo calm down, their like high everyday >.> I can't take it ;~; RE: They ain't drunk but they act high e.e And Takumi acts kinda like a stoner now days like ppl who take drugs and shit. It's creepy. And he keeps going like 'Screw my life.' and 'F*ck my life.' and the list goes on >.> RE: OMFG CHAPTER 27 FOR LAST GAME! It's not in English tho, so I'm just gonna look at the photos and try read Japanese cuz I basically forgot it by being in Korea >.> I can only read Kanji, lol I'm useless. http://raw.senmanga.com/Last_Game/27/26 THIS MOMENT. OMFG. dfajslkjl. I can't say anything >.> Takumi says: I would like to kill myself Mizz. And I'm like 'Shut up, it's a phase you'll get over it e.e' RE: Ohhhhh. Manga sky? Never heard of it. I think Ryu said something about it like he wanted to read chinese manga and Ayumi showed him it or whatever. RE: Slr, but posted back on Jake and apparently my siblings threw cake and Takumi >.> RE: I was like fangirling...sdfjaskldjf;klasj FINALLYYYY! I was like yay! c: Oh and about the competition exam thingy rp between Jake and Mio are we rp'ing it or just like skipping all that shiz? >.> RE: YAY! Sorry but just YAY! >.> I'll get tired because I'm replying and shiz and Takumi will just laugh at my replies well maybe not this year >.> Well idk. And it's okay. Oh and the art mock exams were like 5 hours >.> RE: It's fricking 5 hours and Takumi cant' do this anymore -.-" The music one is 3 hours e.e RE: Meh, idk loads of drama happens? And like we have to perform then do this test, then theory and loads of other stuff >.> RE: Sharps are hard o.o And can't see the post on Jake >.> Mio's group should win, then Ryo's and uh Aoi's group almost beat Ryo's group by a few points. RE: Yeah, I'm on! :D And Glee? No offense but no one joins the Glee club except the weird people in my school o.o RE: Okay! And medicine o.o Omfg. I hate medicine. Come on.... okay i thought we went over this, adding any categories f*cks up my sig. so if you could not add any categories to it, that'd be great. RE: Lol! But I don't think I'm gonna make a guy...or should I change Hecate into Circe? ANd omfg K Will is just so afjs;kldjfklasdj. AMAZING VOICE. RE: Yeah, Circe's a bitch. And Takumi's stone again e.e RE: Omfg wtf is Takumi doing? He's dancing like a drunk guy in our room and I can see him since the door is open and he's dancing to Timber by Pitbull ft Kesha and I'm just staring at him while eating popcorn and filming him with a 'wtf' face. RE: WTF WHEN DID RYU AND RYO START DANCING WITH HIM!? I just realized the twins were here the whole time ;~; Oh screw it I'll still use it for blackmail if he pisses me off. >.> Tbh I only like Pitbull's music. RE: Omfg can they turn down the music it's like 11PM here! RE: They can't stop. AHHHH. And wae? You should sleep if your tired or when you get tired. >.> Quest Posted on the quest, by the way the reason why Urzula power fail as you can recall is because of the conch trumpet. The Conch trumpet does have the power to temporarily stops waves from forming, and by association I also believe it also stops the sources of the waves as well. The only reason why I would even add this, is because this mythology of this trumpet does leave it to be ambiguous where all it says it stops waves. It doesn't say how long it stops waves or if it prevents new waves from being formed. This ambiguity does leave a lot of room for interruption. Personally I do believe that it does temporarily stops new waves from being formed, but its effect can become null and void if Poseidon were to intervene. One of Triton titles is that he is being the herald for Poseidon generally means that Trident does have someone to report and answer too. To me it makes sense if Poseidon or his trident does have the power to undo the effects of the conch. So in the end when your character is able to use her power despite the fact wind is a source that causes waves to form, does leave the impression that Poseidon is interfering especially when the Kraken begins to attack. Besides wings other sources that causes waves include storms, earthquakes, and volcanic eruption, but in our rp does include an extra source which is demigod powers. Now all the character can use there power, as long as they do not form any waves. I hope this makes sense to you Broken, if not then I will change the line. Besides that How are you find the fight so far. Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty Oh just because my kid a posidon’s kid doesn’t mean she gets special treatment, her power are also weaker in the same level as everyone else whoes powers do control or manipulate the waves. Posidon may not be effected by the conch, but his kids are. In some extention the demigod who god parents are wind gods, since winds do cause waves to form. Which is why it’s a surprise when she uses power does work when she redirect Urzula potion in the end of the fight. Mind you if you disagree with this effect I will change it.Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty Re:Chen In case you didn't notice, I'm messaging you at your sandbox wiki >.< I'm doing research now so you should come on chat there. Re: >.< Right, forgot about that... .can we put the rp on hold though? :( RE: Ohhh, I see ^^ It's okay :D Takumi kept talking about Naruto today -.- History I'm filling out the history outline; what I need you to do is come up with the paragraphs etc. Are you okay with that? Hello :D Hi Broken long time no chat!! Wanna rp? Mass Was Here... See ya! 12:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: .-. ...My family is weird. I argued with my dad yesterday because he thought I slapped Takumi when Takumi slapped me by accident and I was like 'Wtf?'. And my parents aren't here for a week. Arata is like omfg so adorable. dafjklsdjf. But he's with Ayumi now -.- RE: My mom thought me and Takumi couldn't take care of Arata -.- So Ayumi's in town with her boyfriend and their taking care of him. CORRECTION: Step-mom >.> Like everyday now I'm cooking for a week. Oh and there's a funeral like my mom's friend's dad's funeral and then there's this wedding in Tokyo. We couldn't go because else Ryu and Ryo would make a mess and it was adults only ._.